


and then, silence

by everydayjongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Suspense, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayjongdae/pseuds/everydayjongdae
Summary: Chanyeol thought that that which he could not judge, the Sibyl System can. Turns out, the System isn't flawless.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	and then, silence

**Author's Note:**

> this is based from the cyberpunk anime Psycho-Pass, so terms used in the anime will be present too.
> 
> Sibyl System - the system that analyze the state of mind and criminal tendencies of an individual.  
> Crime Coefficient - is a numerical measure of said person's probability/propensity to commit a crime  
> Hue - colors assigned to an individual depending on their stress level, light colors are safe, while dark colors to black are considered dangerous.  
> Dominator - firearm used by the Bureau to arrest/eliminate people who exceeded the accepted crime coefficient. if CC exceeds 100, paralyzer is activated. if it exceeds 300, eliminator is activated.

Of Park Chanyeol’s eleven years in the Crime Investigation Department under the Bureau, this case could just be the most intriguing and harrowing he had ever encountered. The whole Bureau was turned upside down for ten months for this case alone. Ten bodies, all butchered to the point that they’re unrecognizable, yet no suspect to blame. 

Ten months ago, Chanyeol was given this peculiar murder case. A hundred stab wounds. Nothing new. Cases more gruesome have turned up in their department before. But as Chanyeol investigates, things become weirder. The Sibyl System couldn’t identify anyone around the scene whose Crime Coefficient went above the limit. Chanyeol has checked every CCTV and security scanner around the area, yet the cymatic scan returned normal. Chanyeol and the whole Bureau was baffled, nobody can murder a person without turning black. 

Was there a problem with the Sibyl? No. That’s impossible.   
  


Chanyeol enters his unit, and smells the fragrance of curry. He smiles instantly. The past months had been the most stressful so far, so going home to a wonderful husband cooking for him is a blessing. 

Jongdae peeks out from the kitchen and smiles at Chanyeol’s groggy appearance. 

“Hey, love. Can’t give you a welcome kiss right now. My hands are kinda busy.” Jongdae smiles kindly at his husband. 

Chanyeol grins and just goes directly to the kitchen to give his husband a kiss. “I can just come and kiss you instead. I missed you.”

Chanyeol moves to hug Jongdae from the back, and the latter welcomes it with a satisfied sigh. “You’re such a big baby.”

“You love it.” Chanyeol replies, burying his head in the crook of Jongdae’s neck, effectively making the other laugh.   
  


Chanyeol wakes up to the loud ring of his phone. He doesn’t know just when he fell asleep, but he no longer has time to wonder with the incessant vibration of his phone. He moves to reach for his phone on the table and answers it with a grunt. Chanyeol hears shouting from the other line, unconsciously, his other hand roams to check on his husband sleeping beside him. 

That’s when Chanyeol fully wakes. Where is Jongdae?

Chanyeol’s eyes scanned the whole room for a sign of his husband, but he wasn’t there. He checked the bathroom next, but the lights were off. 

“Chanyeol? Hey?” Sehun’s voice boomed from the other line. “Wake up already, you idiot. Your killer’s on the run at this fucking moment.”

“Sehun, Jongdae’s missing.” Chanyeol informs his partner, mind in disarray.

“What the fuck? Why? Did you guys fight?” Sehun asks, barely audible because of the noise in his background.

“No. I-- I don’t remember.” Chanyeol replies, almost panicking at the thought of his husband missing, and the murderer he has been looking for on the run. 

“Look, Chanyeol, I don’t know if this is right. But just come here. Okay? We need you here. Suspect’s on the run at the moment. Our drones are currently following the suspect but they really can’t do anything without us. So please, Yeol, come here.”  
  


Chanyeol arrives at the crime scene with Sehun waiting for him. Sehun only gave Chanyeol a look, noticing the dark bags under his eyes, and the disheveled way he had put on his suit. They nodded at each other before Sehun directed Chanyeol towards an alley, not forgetting to hand the other his Dominator. Chanyeol hears a beep inside his head and the pseudo-gun in his hands is activated.

“We have corded off the crime scene, and the drones had cornered the suspect towards the last building on this block. Reports said that he is headed towards the rooftop…” 

As Sehun speaks, both had already begun to run towards the building in question. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The suspect took a hostage, Chanyeol.”

“Shit. Who?”

“One of the new officers. Yeri.”

Chanyeol feels the rage boil inside his chest. He had been fucking exhausted for months, every stakeout and undercover ops turned out nil. Now the motherfucker took one of his people as hostage. Chanyeol couldn’t be any angrier. 

As Chanyeol climbs the almost endless staircase towards the rooftop, his eyes catch a glimpse of something glimmering before the rooftop’s door. He pauses and picks up the object, and finds it familiar. 

It’s his wedding ring. No, not his. _Jongdae’s._

Fear bubbles in Chanyeol’s heart and mind. Is Jongdae here? Did the suspect take him as a hostage too?

“Sehun, are you sure the suspect only took Yeri?” Chanyeol whispers. 

“Positive.”

Chanyeol swallows. His mind is telling him one thing, but his heart just can’t accept it. His Jongdae, his lovely, kind, wonderful Jongdae. It can’t be him. Not him of _all_ people. 

With Chanyeol befuddled, Sehun opens the door to the rooftop. 

And just as Chanyeol laid his eyes on the beautiful face of his husband, a knife left his subordinate’s throat. The bright lights from the buildings beside theirs illuminating the dark blood leaving Yeri’s body. 

“J-jongdae…” 

Jongdae spares his husband a look, before throwing the body in his hands aside. “Love, you weren’t supposed to wake yet.” 

Sehun’s eyes wandered to the couple. And as if woken up from a dream, Chanyeol points the Dominator at Jongdae. 

_“Crime Coefficient is zero. Not a target for action. Trigger is closed.”_ The Sibyl speaks inside their heads. Jongdae just murdered a person in front of them, yet his CC is clean. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Chanyeol is in disbelief and his heart aches at the way Jongdae looks at him. Sad and sorry. 

Jongdae smiles sadly at his husband. “I’m sorry, love. You see, the System, unfortunately, is not perfect. The last five years with you was amazing, Chanyeol. I’m so sorry that it has to end like this. I love you, heart. It’s just that this world needs change. And I’d gladly be an instrument to that.”

With only giving Chanyeol one last melancholic smile, Jongdae jumps off the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> * i just want to clarify that jongdae jumped off in order to escape from the Bureau. :) 
> 
> i'm not sure if this is anyone's cup of tea, but i really wanted to write something out of Psycho-Pass thus when the theme for this month's challenge was revealed, this fic was also conceptualized. so even if this was confusing, for you to read up to here, i am really thankful. :)
> 
> thank you so much<3


End file.
